


Hammer Of The Gods

by bisexual_catastrophe



Series: The Soulmates Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Faking Death, Implied Sexual Content, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_catastrophe/pseuds/bisexual_catastrophe
Summary: BOOK FOUR OF THE SOULMATES SERIESSam, Dean, and (Y/n) are held hostage by a group of gods who want to use them as bargaining chips to stop the apocalypse.(I do not own Supernatural or (Y/n), the only thing I own is the not-really-romantic subplot.)Warning: This is an entire episode of Supernatural: Season 5 Episode 19, so buckle up for the matching scenes and incredibly long chapters.Book One: Tall TalesBook Two: Mystery SpotBook Three: Changing ChannelsBook Four: Hammer of the GodsBook Five: Bring 'Em Back Alive & Unfinished BusinessBook Six: Beat The Devil & Exodus
Relationships: Bobby Singer & You, Dean Winchester & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester & You
Series: The Soulmates Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long before (Y/n) and Castiel returned to the motel. Their discussion about telling her brothers was to take place the next morning. Gabriel mentioned she would ' _Need your beauty sleep_ ' before dropping the 'soulmate' bomb, even though (Y/n) suggested they do it as soon as possible.

"Well... I'll pray to you if I need you, Cas." (Y/n) patted the angel's shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

Castiel frowned and lowered her hand, shaking his head. "I think I should stay here... and you should call Gabriel." He pointed with his eyes to the scene in front of them.

 _Oh shit._ Sam and Dean had pulled two chairs from the table in the kitchen, placed them in the back facing the door, and sat in them with their arms crossed. The only thing that stood out most to the youngest Winchester was the yellow note in Dean's hands.

"Hello, (Y/n)," Dean greeted calmly, a strained smile on his chapped lips. "Nice of you to join us after your... _forty-minute chat_."

(Y/n) suddenly became interested in the floor. "No need to beat around the bush, Dean. Just get straight to the point." _Gabriel, I need you. They... they know._

"What the hell is this?" Dean lifted up the note, waving it in the air. "Did you know about him? His true identity?"

Awfully thick tension nipped at the air. (Y/n) bit down hard on her bottom lip, nodding. "Yes."

Sam sucked in his breath. Sometimes, he hated being right... especially for something as serious as this. "How long, (Y/n)?"

"Crawford Hall, three years," she whispered. "After you 'killed' him. I went to the bar while you two were asleep, he followed me there." Her brothers opened their mouths to speak, but she raised a hand. "Let me just tell you, I know your next question is 'why'.

"Sam, you were right about the connection." Her twin widened his multi-colored eyes. Yet another thing he didn't want to be right about. "All angels are known to have soulmates, some are more luckier than others in meeting them. It was a complete accident that we met...

"I'm defensive towards him because I share emotions with him, and if he dies or gets hurt- I receive the same amount of pain. If you would have 'deep-fried' Gabriel, I... would've felt it too." She didn't want to mention she would've died with him, small amounts of information needed to be exchanged at the moment.

As if hearing his name, the archangel appeared next to Castiel and his soulmate. His whiskey eyes immediately fell on the note in Dean's hand. ' _How much have you told them?_ '

' _The whole angel-soulmate thing and that I've known about you since Crawford Hall._ ' (Y/n) took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid of the outcome... that you would be angry and try to kill him anyway. I didn't know about the sharing of pain before..."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Well you're damn right about us being angry." (Y/n) flinched at his tone. "Keeping this big of a secret from us, we're family— we don't keep anything from one another." He turned his glare to Gabriel. "And you've been messing with all of us too, crossing the line too many times to count!"

(Y/n) looked up at her brothers, furrowing her eyebrows at her older brother's comment. "You've kept plenty of secrets from me too, Dean. That's not fair for you to say." She quickly intertwined her fingers with Gabriel's, trying to calm down. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. You're yelling at me-- you're _angry._ Are you going to tell me to leave too? To never come back?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean spoke first. "That's exactly what you're going to do. Head to Bobby's and don't come back."

"Dean..." Sam widened his eyes at that, he was always against her going away on her own. "She just came clean about this— are you seriously pushing her-"

"Just go, (Y/n)," Dean interrupted. "Just... Just go..." he couldn't come up with any other words to describe how he was feeling. Betrayed was one of them, but not the biggest. "GO!"

A tear streamed down the Winchester's cheek at her big brother's tone. "Very well," she croaked. Taking one last look at her siblings— the only family she had left, (Y/n) tugged at Gabriel's hand. "I'll... C-Could you fly me to S-Sioux Falls?" The archangel nodded, glaring at the male Winchesters before disappearing with her from the motel room.

Castiel stood silently at the door. He understood that this was all a lot to take in, but the measures Dean took seemed too far. "You've lost her, Dean. I hope you know that she won't come back for quite a long time." Then he was gone.

Sam didn't have anything to say. He just lost his twin due to the words of his brother... All he did was stand up, and walk out of the room for a breather, keeping his own venomous words for Dean in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n)'s first few weeks in Sioux Falls were hell.

When she appeared with Gabriel at Bobby's front door, (Y/n) spilled everything on him. After spending ten minutes of crying and telling her story with the help of her soulmate, Bobby emptied her usual room so that it was inhabitable for her.

"I'm not gonna yell at you like Sam and Dean did, kid. You had your reasons." He could also see that she didn't have enough mental room for any more negative responses.

Gabriel thanked the hunter over and over again. He explained that hanging around for more than a day would be dangerous, so he promised to be back in ten. The older hunter nodded and claimed that the archangel better live up to those words, or he'd be shooting some other words that weren't exactly kind.

The days when the archangel wasn't around were spent in silence. Bobby would bring food to (Y/n), tell her that if she needed anything, he was there, then go right back downstairs. She was broken without her soulmate by her side.

When the week came by where Jo and Ellen passed, (Y/n) had been taking phone calls for other people that were on cases. Bobby had come back with the boys, to which the female Winchester rushed up the steps and didn't come back down. She mourned her friends' death with Gabriel, not ready to face her brothers just yet.

The dead rising from their graves in Sioux Falls forced everyone back together. Sam spoke to (Y/n) first when she left to get herself a beer. Apologies swarmed out of his mouth while he sat across from her at the bar, their long conversation ended when (Y/n) forgave him.

Dean, however, was still a different case.

Though he had kicked himself for driving his sister away, Dean didn't have the guts to walk up and apologize. It made him feel even worse when he saw her and Sam talking again. Those two had so many things in common that forgiveness was quick.

A few days before he and Sam were to take in another case, Gabriel popped up for the ten-day mark. And when he saw his soulmate talking to Sam, there was a moment of anger until he saw the look on (Y/n)'s face: relief and happiness.

Sam immediately apologized to the archangel when he came over. He informed Gabriel that his anger had gotten the best of him, and though he wanted (Y/n) to stay, he did nothing. When Gabriel waved a hand in the air, dismissing the apology because his soulmate was happy, a huge weight lifted off of Sam's shoulders.

On that day, Dean went to the bar. He couldn't face anyone at this point, as (Y/n) was fine with everyone now... except for him. He didn't have much of a choice when Gabriel popped up next to him at the counter. "You here to kick me while I'm down?"

"She forgives you." The archangel replied coolly, trying not to start something. "It was actually after the second week she told me she did."

Dean raised an eyebrow, sipping his whiskey slowly. "That's not very funny, Gabriel." He narrowed his eyes further when Gabriel didn't laugh. "You're serious?"

Gabriel's face scrunched up. "My soulmate's wellbeing isn't something to joke about, Dean." He sighed into the Shirley Temple he ordered. "She's been lost without you and Sam, I suggest you try and apologize-- for the sake of her life and _yours_."

After another glass of whiskey, Dean thought about what the archangel had said to him-- and his thoughts pushed him to apologize.

Dean knocked on his sister's door, biting the inside of his cheek as he waited. His heart stopped when she opened the door, the smile on her face faltering.

"Dean...?" She read her brother's face and sighed, opening the door wider to let him in. "How can I help you?"

"I-I wanted to..." Dean cleared his throat, trying to form his words. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Apologize for what I said back at the motel, a-and driving you away. That was wrong of me to do."

(Y/n) nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Why did you take so long to say 'sorry' to me? It's been a month and... you drove me farther away than Sam did."

The eldest sighed and decided to take a seat next to his sister. "(Y/n)... I don't... I felt betrayed... with what Sam did all that long ago, and you haven't been talking to me about _anything_ going on with you-- Gabriel excluded!

"I mostly didn't know what to do. I cannot apologize enough for what I did-- I'm _sorry_ , (Y/n). _I'm sorry_."

(Y/n)'s upper lip twitched into a small smile. "I forgive you, Dean. And I'm sure Gabe told you that already too." Dean raised an eyebrow. "He and I share each other's thoughts, careful what you say to him-- I hear everything." She pulled in her brother for a hug, who continuously patted her back.

"Alright, alright-- no chick-flick moments, (Y/n)." They laughed together while pulling apart.

Everything was back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder roared around the Impala as tears streamed from the clouds. Storms were always somewhat pleasant to watch-- just not from inside a mobile vehicle.

"Sam, look to your right!" Dean lowered his head and pointed with a finger to a billboard on the side of the road. "' _The Elysian Fields Hotel_ ', sounds good right about now."

Sam shook his head, eyeing his twin, who was sound asleep in the back. "One: I don't want to wake her, she's barely gotten sleep for the last couple of days. Two: We should just wait until we reach the town where an available job might be."

Shaking his head in return, Dean took the nearest exit. "No way, Sammy. Some food and a nice break from hunting sounds _great_ right now." He pushed aside the part about (Y/n) not getting much sleep. She had already told them it was from the lack of Gabriel not being around as much, ten days had begun to feel like weeks.

The younger Winchester sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue. "Can you at least wake her up? I don't want to be a victim of her wrath at the moment." Dean gestured with his eyes to the storm in front of them, then to the empty fields around. _I have to find the hotel, Sam_. "Fine." Sam turned around in his seat and poked at (Y/n) until her eyes shot open. "We're resting at a hotel nearby, sorry to wake you. You can get some sleep then."

(Y/n) squinted her eyes as bright letters came into view. "You couldn't have carried me inside?" She yawned, stretching her arms in the air as she read the bright blue sign. "Oh... it's still raining."

As the Impala pulled up to the hotel, Sam and (Y/n) prepared their bags, which had conveniently been in the backseat. On the count of three, the siblings rushed out of the car and into the warm hotel. Dean cursed loudly, as he had to lock his car before joining his younger siblings inside.

"Whew..." (Y/n) ran her fingers through her wet hair, flinging water onto the beautiful carpet they stood on. "It's terrible out there. Kudos to you on finding this..." She trailed off, taking a look around.

Dean nodded around them, ignoring his sister's hesitant tone, looking at the fireplace and clean furniture. "Nice digs for once." To say he was impressed at the luxuriousness around them was an understatement. "Might as well be holy ground for all the other places we've stayed, huh guys?" Sam nodded.

An uneasy feeling bubbled in (Y/n)'s stomach as they approached the counter. The raven-haired man behind the counter, Chet, who continuously smiled at them, gave her the creeps.

"Busy night," Dean broke the silence, gesturing with his head to how fast Chet was typing.

Chet smiled lightly and nodded. "Any port in a storm, I guess." His eyes fell on (Y/n) for a moment, his smile faltered at the same time, but remained. Dean chuckled, not noticing the small facial-hiccup. "If you could just fill this out, please," he pushed a small sheet of paper to Dean, who started to sign away. "Sir, I think you got a little..." Chet gestured to his chin, then pointed at Dean's, which was bleeding, "shaving nick there."

Dean looked slightly taken aback, not remembering having cut himself shaving, but he took the napkin anyway, pressing it lightly to his chin. "Huh..."

"Your key," Chet held up a room key, keeping his straight smile while (Y/n) snatched it from him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?" Dean asked desperately, feeling tired from all the driving. (Y/n) shot him a glare, then turned it back to Chet.

The front desk employee nodded. "Buffet. All you can eat," he gestured to the left of them, then leaned in toward Dean. "Best pie in the tri-state area."

Dean grinned at the thought of delicious pie. "You don't say?" Chet nodded, then went back to his screen, leaving the siblings alone with their thoughts.

"Dean... I don't think we should be here..." (Y/n) whispered as they walked over to the food tables. "I have a bad feeling about this place... something's really wrong."

Dean scoffed with an eye roll. "You sure you're not just overwhelmed by zero sleep?" She scowled at his comment. "C'mon, just push the heebie-jeebies aside and enjoy the night off, okay?"

"Fine..." The youngest Winchester looked back at Chet, who had looked up from the computer to meet her gaze. Sighing, (Y/n) followed her brother's to the buffet, not pushing away the uneasiness in her gut.

When thoughts like that were expressed to her older brothers, they usually turned out to be correct. But, overwhelmed by restlessness, Dean and Sam ignored it...


	4. Chapter 4

While Sam and Dean chose their food at the buffet, (Y/n) took a seat at an empty four-seated table. She immediately pulled out her phone and sent a text to her soulmate, asking to meet three days early to discuss the new problem with their bond: the ten-day limit.

Having heard about the hotel's 'best pie in the tri-state area', Dean waltzed over to the section with his favorite dessert and tried to pick one out.

"Heaven, right?" A businessman gestured to the two plates of pie in Dean's hands. He too was having a hard time finding the right slice.

Dean scoffed lightly and put down one of the plates. "Trust me, pal-- better." Before leaving the selection, he picked up a ball of chocolate from another pie and tossed it in his mouth.

While making his way to where his younger siblings sat, Dean eyed everyone who was enjoying their meals. He stopped at a beautiful Indian woman who was swirling the stick with a cherry in the middle around her drink.

"How you doing?" Dean asked with a mouth full of pie and a small smile.

The woman didn't look up from her drink. "No."

Dean's smile faltered. "But-"

"No," the woman repeated, slowly meeting the hunter's eyes. She looked incredibly bored, like this conversation was being had for the thousandth time.

"Oh, lady, I'm just... you know-"

"I understand," the woman interrupted once more. "And no."

Having been defeated, which didn't happen often, Dean nodded slowly. "10-4. Yeah." Then he walked off.

Sam and (Y/n) were both on their phones when their older brother sat down. A healthy plate of food sat in front of Sam while (Y/n) had her head down, not a plate or drink in front of her. Her instincts didn't trust the food around her, there was still the thought of something being incredibly wrong swimming in her head.

"Guys, unpucker. Eat something." He eyed the twins. Sam was more focused on his phone, eyebrows furrowed with a deep frown. (Y/n) looked to be sick, and incredibly tired (which she was).

Sam shook his head, narrowing his eyes at his phone. "We should hit the road, Dean. (Y/n)'s right about this place."

"In this storm?" Dean asked, surprised. "What? I-It's--"

"It's biblical," Sam cut in. "I-It's friggin' Noah's Ark out there, and we're eating pie." Their sister mumbled something along the lines of: ' _Wow, I'm right for once? Shocking._ ' The amount of sarcasm in her tone made the eldest kick her ankle.

Dean's brain sorted through a few excuses to stay-- to take a break. "How many hours did you two sleep this week? What? Three? Four? Especially you, (N/n). You're like a walking zombie right now." He rubbed his chin, sighing. "Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked to every hoodoo man and root woman in twelve states."

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up."

Dean narrowed his eyes. " _Nobody_ ' _s_ giving up, Sam. Especially me." There was no getting to him now. "We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we'll find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you two are no good to me burnt out."

(Y/n) opened her mouth to speak, but Sam went straight to agreeing with Dean. "But guys--"

"Come on, (Y/n). We've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it." He then gestured to her phone, knowing who she was trying to contact. "Call Gabriel and ask to slip on over, maybe him staying here with us might help your sleep schedule out."

Defeat snaked its way to (Y/n). The older siblings agreed, therefore it was settled. "Fine then. I've got a call to make." Standing up from her chair, (Y/n) pressed on her soulmate's contact and left the table.

" _Can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message._ "

(Y/n) scowled and waited for the beep to come so she could leave one. _BEEP!_ "Gabriel, it's (Y/n). I'm going to need you to unbusy yourself somehow... we're at some hotel in the middle of nowhere and I've got a bad feeling about it. 'Course Sam and Dean pulled the 'sleep card' so we're staying. And that's another thing, we need to talk about the bond... Please call back as soon as you can."

The Winchester failed to notice that as she took the call, Chet caught each and every word that left her mouth. His eyes turned to the woman who had dismissed Dean, then trailed back to (Y/n)'s spot. The woman frowned deeply, catching what the other man was saying.

_She was a clear problem... there was something more than supernatural about her. Something that could come crashing down on them._


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Dean and Sam finished their meals, they grabbed their sister and started the journey to their shared room. Two queen-sized beds and an elegant pullout couch, perfect for the siblings.

A couple right next to their room were having a heated make-out session, the woman giggling as she started to remove his clothes. Dean pointed to them with a grin, earning an eye roll from (Y/n).

"Oh, what are you, twelve?" Sam scoffed, smiling at his sister's reaction and Dean's face.

Dean shrugged, taking one last look at the couple before unlocking their door. "I'm young at heart."

The room that the eldest had chosen looked like something straight out of a movie, or something that they couldn't afford. The two queen-sized beds were side-by-side, only separated by a small nightstand with an exotic white lamp illuminating light. An equally elegant pull-out couch was set against the wall under the window.

The uneasy feeling at the pit of (Y/n)'s stomach grew once more as she looked around. Sam's expression matched hers, he was beginning to regret agreeing with Dean.

Dean whistled as his eyes scanned the room. "Wow. Look at this." He went straight to the bed that was closest to the window, setting his bag right on top. "We're like Rockefellers." His smile grew when he noticed a small piece of candy on top of his pillow. "Chocolates!" That grabbed (Y/n)'s attention, making her rush over to the couch in the hope of seeing the same, and she did. "You want yours?" He asked Sam.

"Knock yourself out," Sam replied with a sigh.

Dean's gaze snapped from the chocolate and to a cylinder-shaped ad stand. "Woah," he turned it so Sam could see the blonde woman and name on the front. "'Casa Erotica 13' on demand." A wide grin grew on his face as the younger Winchester scoffed.

"What?"

"Isn't this place kind of... in the middle of nowhere?"

"So?" He was still failing to miss his siblings' points.

Sam sighed. "So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" It earned a shrug from Dean and (Y/n) bitch-faced her older brother. "Wanna back me up here, (Y/n)?"

Very loud moans and thumping coming from the other side of the wall halted (Y/n)'s next statement. She inwardly rolled her eyes when the topic of the hotel disappeared from the room. No one ever listens to the youngest sibling.

A loud thud and the wall cracking open grabbed everyone's attention. Dean set down the chocolates and cylinder then chased after Sam into the other room, (Y/n) right at their tail.

The room that the couple had been in was empty. No trace of anyone having been there was seen, besides the messed up duvet and sheets on the king-sized bed.

"Hello?" Dean called, slowly walking toward the bed in search of an answer.

Sam walked to where the open-bathroom was, in search of an answer there. "Hello?"

(Y/n)'s eyes fell on the white carpet when something flashed. She bent down, picking up an engagement ring. "Guys..." Sam and Dean stared at it, thoughts racing on what caused this to happen and where the couple had been taken.

-

"The, uh, the room next to ours... t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips, have you seen them?" The siblings had gone straight to the front desk, hoping to get an answer out of Chet.

Chet looked between the siblings, avoiding (Y/n)'s narrowed eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Logan-- the honeymooners?" He looked at the computer and typed a few things in. "They checked out," he smiled slightly at the siblings. "Is something the matter?"

"They checked out?" (Y/n) repeated slowly, disbelief was clear in her tone.

Chet nodded. "Mmhmm-- just now." He gave Sam and Dean a full-toothed smile.

"Really? It sort of seemed like... they were in the middle of something," (Y/n) pressed, only getting a shrug from the front desk secretary.

Dean looked to the floor, finally catching up on (Y/n)'s warning when they first arrived. "Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this," he lifted the engagement ring up.

"Oh, dear," Chet frowned and took it from him. "I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry." He was once again talking to the brothers, avoiding (Y/n)'s deadly glare. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Dean shook his head. "Uh, no. No, we're good."

"Super-fantastic." The secretary turned around and put the ring on the counter behind him while the siblings walked away.

The youngest sighed. "I hate saying this, guys, but I told you so." Her brothers bitch-faced her.

"Alright, well," Dean clapped his hands together, ignoring the bit of blood from his sister. "I'll scope out the joint with (Y/n), Sam-- keep an eye on Norman Bates over here." They shared a sigh while Dean shook his head. "I mean, _one_ night off. Is that too much to ask?"


	6. Chapter 6

After hanging around a bit in the lobby with Chet, the front desk secretary left with Sam right on his tail. Turning a random corner, the giant lost Chet to a vending machine. While looking around, something sharp met his neck, forcing him to bring a finger to his chin. Blood slowly began to ooze from the cut, dousing his finger in crimson.

"I'm not one to entirely ask about things like this, it's more of Sam's thing-- but what's up with you and your bond?" Dean asked as they waited in the elevator.

(Y/n) sighed quietly and watched the lights illuminate around them. "Didn't answer the call, I don't know. The bond's getting stronger, and it might have to do with the time we've had it. Our bond's on the second stage out of three. Gabriel also mentioned that because he's an archangel and not a normal angel, our bond's a lot stronger..."

Dean made a face. "What's the third stage and how do you get to it? I just want you to be safe."

(Y/n)'s face flushed as her mind wrapped around how to get to the third. _"This bond is achieved through sex_." "Nothing that you would approve of."

The topic quickly dropped when the elevator doors opened. A silent understanding fell that this would be talked about later. Hopefully, with Gabriel by her side too.

(Y/n) pulled out Sam's EMF and switched it on while Dean trailed beside her, his hand in close reach of the inside of his jacket. The device whirred quietly as they passed the rooms, suddenly growing in noise when a room erupted with an elephant's call.

Scrunching up her face, (Y/n) grabbed her brother's jacket and dragged their bodies back. But in the place of an elephant, a weighted dark-skinned man wrapped a white towel around his waist. Dean looked taken-aback as he had sworn he also heard an elephant.

"This ain't no peep show!" The man barked, rushing to the door while holding tightly onto the towel, slamming it shut with a final offensive glare at the two.

Dean, still very-much confused, looked at his sister, then continued forward. Perhaps it was a trick for the eyes.

-

"An elephant?" Sam repeated slowly. They had met back up at the elevator, all coming back with nothing on their search for answers. "Are you sure?"

Dean and (Y/n) nodded. "Yeah," they confirmed in unison.

"Like... an _elephant_ ," Sam repeated once more, not yet believing their words.

"Like, full-on Babar," Dean confirmed again.

Sam's face scrunched up. "So, what the hell is..." he trailed off when they faced the lobby-- which had been full of people before. "Where is everybody?"

While Sam and Dean looked around for any sign of life, (Y/n) walked over to the entrance and tried both pushing and pulling on the door's handle. Neither option budged the doors.

"Let me guess-- locked," (Y/n) shot her brother a glare. "So, what? The roaches check-in, they don't check out?"

Sam frowned, going over all of the events that happened. "Think about how we got here... that detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?"

"You saying we were led here?"

Sam nodded. "Like rats in a maze..." he turned to (Y/n), who looked uncomfortably troubled. "Dammit, Sammy. We should've listened to her."

-

Deciding to begin their new search as a team, the Winchesters poked around the lobby floor of the hotel. Bathrooms, staff rooms, the break room, and finally the kitchen.

(Y/n)'s nose scrunched up at the smell of everything around them. Dean walked over to a pot that was boiling with a red liquid, muttering " _Please be tomato soup_ " over and over again. But when he lifted the spoon, two eyeballs were swimming in the liquid, making the three groan in disgust.

"Motel hell." Was Dean's only reply.

Sam walked to the back towards a door that was labeled ' _Meat Storage_ '. Multiple faces and hands popped up in the window, forcing a gasp of surprise from his mouth.

"HELP US! GET US OUT!" Sam pulled his lockpicking kit from his pocket, shakily fumbling around in an attempt to get it out.

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted.

Sam looked up, his face drawing falling at his brother. "I'm going as fast as I--"

"There's somebody behind me, isn't there?" Dean asked, making (Y/n) whip around- only to be grabbed in return.


	7. Chapter 7

There wasn't much point in struggling, as the men who took the siblings had quite tight grips on their bodies. (Y/n) had bitten the man who had her harshly on his arm, but only received a blow to the cheek. Light bruising took its place under her right eye, but it was already healing.

When they reached the grand ballroom, the Winchesters were thrown in place. It gained everyone's attention as if they were the most interesting people in the room.

As the siblings looked around, some name tags pressed against the other's clothing caught their eye.

The man that Dean and (Y/n) assumed to be an elephant had a name tag with: **Ganesh** was written boldly. _The Hindu god of beginnings_ , was (Y/n)'s immediate thought-- though she knew that the knowledge of who he was wasn't coming from her mind.

A casually dressed older man caught her eye next, his tag reading: **Odin**. _The Norse god of war and the dead._

Next was the Indian woman Dean had tried to talk to, her name tag had: _Kali_ written nicely on it. _The Hindu goddess of death, time, preservation, and doomsday-- also known as Kali the Destroyer_.

Last was a dark-skinned man, his name tag reading: **BARON SAMEDI**. _Leader of the Guédé, one of the Ioa of Haitian Vodou_.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean mumbled to his siblings.

(Y/n) shook her head. _They're all gods and goddesses from different religions... what're they doing together?_

Everyone grew quiet when Chet, now _Mercury_ , _the Roman god of translators and interpreters,_ rolled in with a cart. He smiled at everyone in the room, excluding the Winchesters. "Dinner is served," he lifted the cover to a silver plate, revealing a man's head, surrounded by vegetables. The other gods and goddesses clapped around them.

A sudden circle of white light met the siblings' faces. "Ladies and gentlemen," a man named _Baldur_ , _the Norse god of light, joy, purity, and the summer sun_ , stood next to Kali with a smile on his face. "Our guests of honor have arrived."

The siblings were forced into seats facing the others while the gods and goddesses sat around a table. Baldur stood up from his seat and tapped a fork against his champagne glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. In all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this-- this many gods under one roof."

" _Gods_?" Sam whispered, looking at his siblings. (Y/n) chewed nervously on her bottom lip while nodding.

" _Multiple religions, I'm sure you've caught a few_ ," (Y/n) whispered back, not taking her eyes off the front of the table.

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules--" Baldur looked around at everyone. "No slaughtering each other, curb your wrath. Oh, uh, keep your hands off the local virgins, we're trying to keep a low profile here."

Sam shook his head. " _Oh, we are so, so screwed_."

' _Gabriel, if you can hear me, get your feathery ass down here-- we need help_.' (Y/n) sent her thoughts silently to her soulmate, not removing her eyes from Kali. The goddess was pissed at her, but the Winchester had no idea why.

"Now, we all know why we're here." Baldur's small smile had faltered into a frown. "The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past, but the time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. 'Cause if we don't, we won't _have_ one.

"Now, we do have two very valuable bargaining chips--" he gestured to Sam and Dean. "Michael and Lucifer's vessels," he paused at the sight of (Y/n), who wasn't appointed in the scripture at all. And he noticed something about her... something that wasn't human and her own. "And _you_ seem to be mated to a celestial being, how _peculiar_." Sam and Dean widened their eyes, looking at their sister- who now looked furious.

(Y/n) frowned at that, but something crossed in her mind. Her and Gabriel's souls were melded together, which meant that he also shared his grace with her... and if these people were gods, they should be able to tell a difference like that in a human.

An Asian man stood up and glared at the Winchesters, his name tag read: **Zao Shen**. _The Chinese god of the hearth and family_. He spoke angrily in Mandarin, something the Winchesters didn't understand.

"Oh, I don't like his tone," Dean commented quietly.

Ganesh scoffed. "Kill them? Why? So the angels here can bring them back again?" That made Zao Shen sit down.

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about," Odin intervened. He was calm about the whole situation, as he was leaning back in his chair comfortably. "This is just a couple of angels having a slap fight. It's no Armageddon. Everybody knows," the gods all rolled their eyes at this. "When the world comes to an end, the great serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I, myself, will be eaten by a big wolf."

Zao Shen sighed and shook his head. Something in (Y/n)'s head turned, she could translate what he was saying now. " _Here we go..._ " Dean watched her translate his sentence quietly.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Odin frowned, losing his calm. "Because _your_ beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle." He scoffed. "Give me a break."

The Chinese god's eyebrows furrowed in anger. " _Don't mock my world turtle._ "

Odian reached for a knife and stood up, pushing away Ganesh's hand. "What're you gonna do about it?"

" _I'm gonna send you packing to Valhalla_!"

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!" Odin growled.

Zao Shen scoffed. " _Boy? I'm older than you._ "

Dean grabbed his sister's shoulder, pulling her away from the translating-trance and pointed at the door.

"No one's ever proved that--"

The chandelier that had been dangling above the Winchesters smashed into pieces as it met the floor, preventing them from leaving.

Kali rose from her seat and glared at them. "Stay." Everyone grew quiet and faced her as she looked around the room. "We have to fight. The archangels-- the only thing they understand is violence." A low growl escaped (Y/n)'s throat, they were verbally insulting her soulmate, _threatening_ him. "This ends in blood. There is no other way. It's them... or us."

Mercury held up a hand. "With all due respect... ma'am... We haven't even tried talking to them."

A hard glare was shot in the god's direction from Kali. He slowly began to choke, grasping at his collar in an attempt to find air while blood dropped from his mouth. He reached out to her, silently begging for mercy.

"Kali," Baldur interrupted in a sing-song voice, snapping the goddess away from her torture.

"Who asked you?" Mercury looked down at her words.

The doors to the room suddenly opened, Gabriel waltzed in with his hands out. "Can't we all just get along?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Gab-"

The archangel made a cut motion with his hand, clicking his tongue while Sam tried to finish his sentence. "Sam. Dean. (Y/n). It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" ' _Sorry for the late entrance, sugar._ ' (Y/n) gave him a small nod in response.

Baldur stood from his seat. "Loki." He didn't sound happy to say the name.

"Baldur," Gabriel greeted in return with a smile. "Good seeing you too." His smile fell to a mock-frown. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Kali opened her mouth to speak but the Norse god butt in.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Ganesh started to stand up, but Gabriel held a hand out. " _Not_ you." He faced Baldur again, eyeing the rest of the gods. "The apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first," he held a finger up, pivoting his heel to face the Winchesters. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." With a wave of his hands, the siblings disappeared from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel had sent the siblings back to their shared room, also permitting them to speak once more. (Y/n) held her head in her hands as dizziness came over her from the brief meeting, in other words, it hadn't been enough.

"Okay... Did that... Holy crap," Dean gave his siblings a wide-eyed look as his brain went over all that just happened.

Sam bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, tell me about it." His eyes met Dean's for a split second. "By the way, next time I say 'Let's keep driving', uh, let's keep driving."

The eldest nodded. "Okay, yeah, next time." He glanced over at (Y/n), who had taken a seat on her couch, rubbing her fingers on her temples. "You good?" She waved a hand in the air, nodding slowly. "Right..."

Sam placed his hands on his hips and started to pace around. "Uh, all right, so, what's our next move?"

"I-I-I don't know," Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "We grab those poor saps out of the freezer, I guess-- bust 'em out. Gank a few freaks on the way if we're lucky."

"And when are you ever lucky?" Everyone snapped their attention to Gabriel, who was now sitting next to (Y/n), his hands were already around her waist, pulling her into his lap. The Winchester sighed and moved her head back to rest against his chest, closing her eyes to take in his presence.

Dean made a face at the sight, he still wasn't entirely caught up on their whole 'soulmate' thing. "Oh, you know what? Bite me, Gabriel."

"You're not my type, Dean. Your sister's closer to mine," the archangel shot back, putting his head on top of his soulmate's kissing her hair. "Try with Cassie and I'm sure he'll do it."

"I should have known. I mean, this had your stink all over it from the jump," Dean narrowed his eyes. "And bringing her here too, excellent plan. Good job."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "You think _I'm_ behind this?" He removed his arm from his soulmate, sitting up to properly face the brothers. "Please." (Y/n) stayed close to him as he stood up, she needed his contact at the moment. "I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to _save_ your ass."

"You want to pull _us_ out of the fire?" His mind ignored the 'soulmate' situation as the words left his mouth. The shock was more pointed at all of the things the archangel had done in the past.

"Bingo!" Gabriel looked at the brothers than to his soulmate. "Those gods are either going to dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned." He gestured to Sam and Dean, already picking something else up for (Y/n). "And the gods also know about her being connected to an angel, and we're really lucky they don't know it's an archangel as well as me."

Dean scoffed. "Wow-- 'cause a couple of months ago, you were telling us that we need to play our roles. You were uber-boning _us_." He was talking about him and Sam, due to none of what was happening during the TV show fiasco pointed towards (Y/n).

"Ohhhh, the end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are going to dance the Lambada," he paused and narrowed his eyes, losing his playful tone. "But not tonight. Not here."

"And you only care because our sister is your soulmate and we're stuck here?" Dean crossed his arms, ignoring his sister's scowl.

Gabriel nodded, but before he could add anything, Sam stepped forward. "Do they have a chance? Against Satan?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really, Sam?"

"You got a better idea, Dean?"

The archangel narrowed his eyes at Sam. "It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So, let's get going while the going's good."

"Okay, great. Why don't you just zap us out of here?" Dean intervened.

Gabriel sighed. "Would if I could. But Kali's got you by the short and curlies." He pointed to his chin, then pointed at the brothers. "It's a blood spell. You guys are on a leash." (Y/n) didn't get nicked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have to do something I really don't want to do," Gabriel answered slowly, his honey eyes flickering to his soulmate's. "Mind giving me some space to talk to her?"

Sam and Dean eyed each other, but stepped away and walked to the other side of the room out of the eye's view.

"You think seducing Kali will work, Gabe?" (Y/n) asked quietly, hoping her brothers wouldn't hear their conversation.

The archangel sighed. "Honestly, no. But it's worth a shot." He dug his hands in his pockets, going over a problem that may occur. "If it goes wrong... I promise you that I'm not really dead, okay?"

(Y/n) went over his thoughts and nodded slowly. "Sure, Gabe." She grabbed his shirt collar and pushed her lips onto his, just needing something short and sweet. "Be careful though, okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

While Gabriel worked on getting the Winchester's blood back, the siblings decided to sneak toward the kitchen to try and help the people escape.

Instead of having Sam use his lock-picking skills, (Y/n) chose to try due to her lack of fumbling while under pressure. Though the hands of the trapped people pounding against the glass didn't help the steadiness and focus she needed.

They should've known better than to hope for the gods staying in the ballroom.

Zhao Shen grabbed both Dean and Sam by the shoulders and threw them into the metal racks behind them. (Y/n) whipped her head around, only to be pushed up against the metal door, the Chinese god's hand around her throat.

Thankfully, Dean came to her rescue by shoving a wooden stake into the god's chest, stopping him momentarily.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean looked at his sister for an answer.

"Ow!" (Y/n) hissed, bringing a hand to her chin, examining a new cut that didn't come from the god. "I think you know the answer from this..."

-

Three gods were pushing the Winchesters right back into the ballroom, slamming them in three seats next to the archangel, who looked very annoyed.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked, earning a quick sarcastic smile from Gabriel.

"Well, surprise, surprise." Kali gained everyone's attention, looking around at her fellow gods. "The trickster has tricked us."

Gabriel looked up at her, shaking his head. "Kali... don't."

The goddess lowered herself to meet his eyes, "You're mine now." She slowly slid her body into his lap, making the archangel look incredibly uncomfortable and earned a growl from (Y/n). Dean shot a worried look to his sister, who was starting to fume. "And you have something I want." She trailed her hand down from his chin down to his chest, taking an angel blade from the inside of his jacket. "An archangel's blade. From the archangel... Gabriel."

The gods looked back and forth between one another while Kali rose from Gabriel's lap. This was a surprise to them all.

"Okay! Okay!" Gabriel threw his hands up in surrender. "So I got wings! Like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."

Kali looked down at him again, hurt and betrayal clear in her expression. "He's lying. He's a spy."

The archangel narrowed his eyes at the word. "I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway." Kali rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you." He turned to face the other gods. "You _can't_ beat him. I've skipped ahead-- seen how this story ends."

" _Your_ story-- not _ours_ ," Kali corrected. "Westerners-- I swear, the sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on the Earth?" Her voice began to break as her speech continued, tears forming in her eyes. "You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion. And he's not the only god." Gabriel's gaze met the floor. "And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are _billions_ of us. And we were here first." She walked towards the archangel, bringing her free hand to his cheek. "If anyone gets to end this world... it's me... I'm sorry."

(Y/n) made a strangled sound as Kali drove the blade into Gabriel's chest. Dean and Sam looked at their sister in fear, watching tears fill her eyes as the archangel's mouth and eyes lit up while he screamed... finishing him off with a bright light in his chest.

' _I promise you that I'm not dead_.' Gabriel's soothing voice echoed through the hunter's head, slowly calming her down.

"This is crazy..." Mercury whispered as he stared at Gabriel's body.

Kali moved away. "They _can_ die." That was all she said, there were no other words for the betrayal that had taken place. "We can kill Lucifer."

Dean sighed and took in a deep breath, standing up from his seat. "All right, you primitive screw heads. Listen up."

Sam snapped his gaze to his brother. " _Are you out of your mind_?" he whispered.

"I'm out of options," Dean whispered back. "Now," he turned back to the gods and goddesses, giving his best not-at-all-nervous smile. "On any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you, you filthy, murdering chimps." He looked down at Gabriel's body, thinking how this would affect his little sister. "But, uh, hey... desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than slit your throats you... dicks..." He made his way over a cart that presented whiskey. "I'm gonna _help_ you." He poured a bit of whiskey into a free glass. "I'm gonna help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal." The gods and goddesses exchanged glances at his words. "You want Lucifer? Well, dudes not in the yellow pages. But me, Sam, and (Y/n), we can get him here."

Kali raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"First, you let those main courses go. _Then_ we talk." The goddess looked taken aback to the fact of him trying to negotiate when it wasn't the smartest idea. "We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me." He ignored Sam's eye roll as he brought the whiskey glass to his lips. "Literally."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, everybody! Let's go!" Dean opened the front door to the hotel, gesturing for all the guests to leave fast. "Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go." Then he rushed to the front of the parking lot, throwing his hand out. "Go! Go! Go! Get out of here!"

Before he turned around, Baby's lights flickered on, snapping his attention to his car. "Psst! Dean!" The Winchester's eyes widened at the sight of the archangel, presumed to be dead a few minutes ago. "Don't- Don't look at me! _Act natural_!" Dean's eyes flickered back and forth between his car and the pavement. "Get in!"

Dean slowly walked towards his car then slid into the front seat, turning his body to face the archangel. "Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead!"

"You think I'd give Kali my _real_ sword?" Gabriel asked, finding the accusation stupid. "That can kill me. Plus, your sister wouldn't be alive if I wasn't."

"Then what do you have in there? And what do you mean she'd be dead too?!" Dean demanded, growing angry at the mention of his little sister dying.

Gabriel's upper lip twitched. "A fake. Made it out of a can of diet orange slice." The playful tone slowly fell. "Our souls are connected, Dean- she also has some of my grace, but that's besides the point." Sighing, the archangel looked to the floor. "(Y/n) can't die on her own, you could stab and shoot her- she'll still be kicking. Only if I die, she will." _On that note_. "So... all that aside, go snag our blood, would ya?"

"What?"

"I heard you in there," Gabriel said quickly. "Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose!"

Dean was quick to respond, as he had already made up his mind. "No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?"

The archangel's mouth parted. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly."

"Since when are you butt-buddies with a bunch of monsters?" Gabriel asked, not catching on. "That's all they are to you, aren't they?"

Dean closed his eyes, slowly losing his patience. "All right, you know what? Sam was right. It's nuts. But it's the best idea I've heard. So, unless you have a better one..."

"Well," Gabriel drummed his fingers against the front seat and smiled. "Good luck with that. Me, I'm taking (Y/n) and blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings want to run off a cliff, that's _their_ business."

Dean scoffed. "I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing. Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?"

"Yes." His patience was gone. "And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they _are_ your family."

Gabriel looked at the hotel. "They just stabbed me in the friggin' heart!"

The Winchester glanced at the hotel too, then to the archangel. "Maybe, but you still give a crap about them, don't you?"

"Dean--"

"Now, they're gonna die in there without you. And _your_ _soulmate_ is actually on board with this plan-- so you'd be leaving her behind, too. Again. Do you want to face her after this? Face her like you did all those times before after not being around long enough?"

Gabriel thought about it. The hurt that his soulmate felt, the guilt that panged at his chest for leaving her behind... then his brother. "I... I can't kill my brother, Dean."

"'Can't' or 'won't'?" He searched the archangel's face for the answer, which was too easy. "That's what I thought."

-

"So, you two are going to summon Lucifer?" Kali looked at the two, her eyes stopping a bit longer on (Y/n). She didn't necessarily believe the entire ordeal, and there was something about the youngest Winchester being around that pissed her off greatly.

Sam looked between Baldur and Kali. "Uh... sort of. I just need you to squeeze some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."

"Breaking them would be easier," Kali replied, earning a scoff from the twins. Of course, she would say that.

The doors to the ballroom suddenly opened, snapping everyone's attention to a worn-out Dean. "Show's over. Sword's a fake. And Gabriel-- he's still kicking." His green eyes snapped to (Y/n), who looked away from him. "I hate to break it to you, but you've been tricked."

While Kali and Baldur spoke to Sam and Dean about the ordeal, a familiar voice sang for (Y/n) in the back of her head. ' _I'm going to do something, but you need to go along with what I'm doing. No matter what it does to anyone, this is for the greater good._ '


	11. Chapter 11

The lights around the ballroom began to flicker and screams echoed throughout the building.

"What's happening?" Baldur demanded as if the siblings were to know the answer.

Sam looked at his siblings, a pit in his stomach telling him the answer. "It's him."

"How?" Kali asked next.

Dean shook his head. "Does it matter?" He turned to his sister, who had a look of major discomfort on her face. "Shazam us out of here, would you?"

"We can't," Baldur answered slowly, walking to the entrance to the front of the ballroom.

Everyone snapped their attention to the entrance, where a bloodied Lucifer stood. "Of course you can't." A small smile twitched itself up onto his lips. "You didn't say 'Mother, may I?'." His eyes met the brothers. "Sam, Dean. Good to see you again." The smile faltered when he met (Y/n)'s glossed (e/c) eyes. "Oh... isn't this just nice? A Winchester connected to an archangel. Yikes..."

Kali interrupted the 'reunion' to face Baldur. "Baldur, don't."

The god ignored her and snarled at Lucifer. "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?!" He stormed over to the archangel in an attempt to fight him but gasped in pain when Lucifer's hand dug into his stomach.

"No one _gives_ us the right," he replied calmly. "We _take_ it." After snatching his hand back out, he turned to Kali.

Flames had slowly crawled from her hands to her shoulders, and once they reached the stopping point-- she forced the flames onto Lucifer's body.

The Winchester's hopped over a table and hid from the flames. They watched Lucifer throw an upper-cut at Kali, immediately knocking her to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his siblings.

"Not really," Gabriel appeared beside them all, meeting Dean's eyes. "Better late than never, huh?" He narrowed his eyes then shoved a DVD case into Dean's arms. "Guard this with your life." Before sliding away from them, he grabbed (Y/n)'s face and brought her into a quick kiss. "Good luck, you guys."

Just as Lucifer was about to finish Kali off, he was knocked into the doors, sending him through the ballroom's entrance. He stood up with wide eyes at the cause of his problem. "Luci..." Gabriel called in a sing-song voice. "I'm home."

Lucifer started to take a step towards the goddess but was stopped when Gabriel held out his blade. "Not this time." He reached out to help Kali up, who immediately clung to him-- much to Gabriel's dislike. "Guys!" Sam, Dean, and (Y/n) lifted their heads. "Get out of here-- especially (Y/n)." He circled his brother, keeping him from getting the Winchesters or goddess.

"The girl Winchester, I was wondering who her soulmate was." Lucifer's face twisted to disgust. "I hope you didn't catch anything from her."

Gabriel's upper lip twitched until he reached a smile, trying to ignore the direct insult to his soulmate. "Lucifer... you're my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked softly, trying to keep his cool.

Gabriel lifted the angel blade and gestured to his brother. "Look at yourself. 'Boo-hoo. Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys.'"

"Watch your tone," the devil warned.

"Play the victim all you want," Gabriel continued, "but you and me-- we know the truth." He lowered the blade. "Dad loved _you_ best. More than Michael... more than me." Hurt crossed his eyes for a split second. "Then he brought the new baby home, and you couldn't handle it. So all this is just a great big temper tantrum." The angel blade was raised again. "Time to grow up."

-

(Y/n) stopped at the entrance to the hotel, suddenly remembering what Gabriel had told her. "Guys-- hold on, I need to go back in."

Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You're not going back in there, (Y/n). Not with what's going down between them, it's too dangerous."

"Dammit, Dean! I just forgot my phone in the room, I'll be right back," she snagged her arm away from her older brother and sprinted back inside.

Sam and Kali had buckled up when Dean slid into the driver's seat. "Where the hell's (Y/n), Dean?"

As if on cue, the youngest rushed out of the building, waving her phone to show Dean that's what she went in there for. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Told you." (Y/n) tapped the back of the driver's seat. "Drive, Dean!" She took one last look at the hotel, silently praying that all this would work.


	12. Chapter 12

Tension had slowly crept into the ballroom at each word that left Gabriel's mouth. He knew what he was doing was pissing his older brother off, and though it wasn't entirely his goal... he had Lucifer's attention.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael--"

"Screw him," Gabriel interrupted with an eye-roll. "If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

Lucifer scoffed lightly. "You disloyal--"

"Oh, I'm loyal." Lucifer raised an eyebrow, following his brother's honey eyes. "To _them_."

"Who?" The devil opened his arms out, gesturing to what had been a meeting between gods. "These... so-called gods? To your filthy soulmate?"

Gabriel flinched, feeling a bubble of anger at the accusation. "To _people_ , Lucifer." It was supposed to come out calm and light, but the insult drove him away from that, the words coming out with a growl. "People. And that includes my soulmate."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches? I get the soulmate thing, I suppose-- but everything else... why?" He cocked his head to the side, a curious expression falling onto his broken-out face.

"Because dad was right. They _are_ better than us."

The curious expression quickly changed to anger. "They are broken, flawed abortions!"

"Damn right they're flawed," Gabriel's mind flashed to all the times he'd been around the brothers and his soulmate. All the mistakes and fights he witnessed. "But a lot of them try... to do better. To forgive." Lucifer looked down to the angel blade, a troubled expression reaching his face. "And you should see the Spearmint Rhino." He inhaled deeply, then put his game face back on. "I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side _or_ Michael's. I'm on theirs. I'm on _hers_."

Lucifer's face switched to sadness. "Brother," his voice dropped to a whisper, "don't make me do this."

Gabriel sighed quietly. "No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies..." Lucifer tried again. Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed as he looked behind his brother's shoulder, where another version of him was raising another angel blade. But Lucifer grabbed the blade, pivoted so he was facing the other Gabriel, and shoved the blade into his brother's stomach. "Here."

The Gabriel that had been talking to Lucifer faded. The devil turned and put a hand on the side of Gabriel's head. "Amateur hocus-pocus. Don't forget-- you learned all your tricks from _me_ , little brother." He shoved the blade further in, which lit Gabriel's eyes and mouth as he screamed... bringing him down to his true death.

Lucifer dropped his brother with heavy breaths, he truly hadn't wanted for that to happen... but his thoughts pointed to Gabriel leaving him no choice. He looked down at his dead brother, eyes trailing around he black wings that had been scorched into the wood.

-

"Dean, when are we going to stop? We need to check a few things out, mostly the DVD case Gabriel left us." Sam held up the porn case in his hand, waving it around in the air.

The eldest sighed, tightening his grip on the wheel. "When it stops raining, Sammy, then we can--"

A piercing scream coming from the backseat stopped Dean from finishing his sentence. Ignoring the road in front of him, he turned around to see his little sister holding her stomach, which was bleeding heavily.

"Dean! Pull over!" Already on Sam's case, Dean yanked the wheel to the right, ignoring the honk from the car behind.

(Y/n) cried out when her bag hit her in the chest. She closed her eyes and attempted to sit up, only for her brothers, who had rushed out of their seats, to lay her right back down.

"H-How-- I don't understand, how did this happen?" Sam asked, stumbling over his words as he placed his flannel over the wound. "Y-You weren't bleeding when you came out--"

"G-Gabriel..." (Y/n) coughed out, ignoring the blood leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. "L-Lucifer must've... he-he's gone..."

Dean's mind went back to what the archangel told him. ' _Soulmates, Dean-o. Her soul is connected to mine. Therefore, if I were to die, she will die too-- but she's sort of far away from dying on her own- even if someone tried._ ' "Sam, if he's dead... then she dies too."

Sam's eyes widened. "N-No, (Y/n), you can't..." his eyes started to fill with an uncomfortable amount of tears. "Y-You can't go yet... i-it's not--"

(Y/n) tried a smile, but failed when she began to cough up blood. "I'm s-sorry, Sammy." Her breathing became ragged as she struggled to keep up with her heart. "I-I'm sorry, Dean... I-I love yo-you guys..." Her (e/c) became dull as the last breath left her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Season 13!

After their sister's death, Sam and Dean drove as fast as they could to Sioux Falls, wanting to take her to the one place she could always call home. The DVD Gabriel had left could wait- the apocalypse could wait. Family comes first.

Bobby's house was incredibly quiet. There were no sounds of the dishes clinking against one another, no dad jokes being passed around, and no protests about cheating in a drinking contest... all in all, no (Y/n). The house was dull without her.

(Y/n) never wanted a hunter's funeral. She was well aware that her body needed to be reduced to ashes, but as someone who never wanted the life... she asked for cremation, and to have her ashes spread by a lake, or any small body of water.

"You boys ready?" Bobby had his hands by his side, one of them holding his hat, watching the brothers stare down at the marble box. He had the same feelings about this as they did, he loved her like a daughter... Bobby wasn't ready for her to go either.

Sam flipped the box, popping the rubber cap that kept the ashes contained. He eyed Dean, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, something that rarely happened. "Dean... do you...?"

"Just do it, Sam." Dean snapped quietly, bringing his fingers to his face to dry the tears. If he said anything more than what he pushed out, a breakdown would follow.

Closing his eyes, Sam nodded. The wind picked up, and Sam flipped the marble box down, watching his twin's ashes ride along the sky before falling onto the lake. "Goodbye, (Y/n)..."

-

Nothing had ever felt so wrong to her. Watching fake ashes swim through the sky, watching her brothers lean on each other and cry over something that isn't real.

"I know you want to watch this, but we need to leave soon." Gabriel crouched down next to his soulmate, then sat in the grass. His wings, on instinct, wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to say something else, but the tears streaming from her cheeks stopped him. "Hey... I know I keep telling you this is the right thing to do, even though it may seem wrong, it's our safest option."

(Y/n) sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Dean doesn't cry, Gabe. I know you're telling the truth- you can't lie to me but..." She dropped her head and curled into a ball. "Dammit, right now I wish I was dead."

The archangel's heart dropped as he pulled her into a hug, silencing her cries. "Don't say that, sugar. This is for our safety." He kissed her forehead then kissed the crook of her neck before burying his face into it. "I'm sorry, (Y/n)..."

After another few minutes of calming down, (Y/n) pulled away with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for letting me do this. I-I just needed to see them one last time."

Gabriel helped her stand up, then wrapped his arms around her body again. There were no more words to be said, so he raised his wings to the sky, and they were gone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Five: Bring 'Em Back Alive & Unfinished Business is now on my profile!


End file.
